The Histotechnology Core requested provides access to all investigators in this program-project grant to[unreadable] histotechnology services and diagnostic services for tissues obtained from rodents. Currently available[unreadable] support services of this type are working at overload capacity .with only two histotechnologists and several[unreadable] undergraduate student assistants. They are presently servicing 18 faculty members, which in the last year[unreadable] produced more than 80,000 slides of a variety of types. The single experienced histotechnologist requested[unreadable] will work on projects for members of this program-project grant, providing not only routine but a variety of[unreadable] specialized histotechnology methods on both fixed and frozen tissue samples, including enzyme histochemistry,[unreadable] immunohistochemistry, and autoradiography. It is anticipated that this individual will also be trained in[unreadable] in situ hybridization, a technique presently not available to these projects. This technology will be essential[unreadable] to several projects in the program-project grant. Histopathologic interpretation will be provided by the Core[unreadable] director as needed by members of this grant.